


A Supernatural Fic I Will Never Write

by C4t1l1n4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parenting, Evil Winchesters (Supernatural), Fledglings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nephilim, Original Character Death(s), Tags Are Hard, Witches, but not really, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: I think it would be interesting to have an episode that explores the Winchesters as the monsters, because every supernatural creature isn’t evil but the brothers have earned themselves a reputation and creatures are terrified of them.I didn't explicitly write in Destiel, but it could be in there if you want. Sorry for fake advertising.This is the outline for an idea I had that I will never write. If you get inspired and want to write this, please let me know, give me credit and tell me because I'd love to read it.This also hasn't been beta'd so it might have some mistakes. Apologies in advance!





	A Supernatural Fic I Will Never Write

Rough Outline:

The boys hear about a monster that is terrorizing a town someplace so they take a chance to travel, stay in a shitty hotel and investigate. Cas comes with them, of course, bc I don’t know maybe it sounds really dangerous or they need his help or something. 

Anyway, its a real small town so they snoop around the local bar and ask around, and eventually pick a lead to the “Local Healer” (“Local Healer is code word for Witch” according to Dean.) So they go back to their motel and spend the night and Cas whisks off to do some angel bullcrap probably but promises to be back the following morning to help out. (Unless he’s human at this point, in which case he’ll probably crash at the motel room with the boys.) Regardless, the next morning they stop by some place to get food (A dinner probably, I mean, lets be real Dean wants pie) and they try to get more info on this so called “local healer” before they stop by her place. The waitress coos when they mention it and lists off an impressive story about the good “that sweet girl” has done for their town and how she has helped out big time over the years with this various disease or by healing so-and-so, etc, etc. This leaves the boys so skeptical because if the witch is so nice to the town, then why the hell would she be trying to destroy it? The waitress also laughs at the idea that the Local Healer is a witch, and comments something about “All that stuff Devin has been rambling about must have gotten to your head” after they mention they went down to the local bar the previous night. They head off, after being provided an address by the waitress, and go over to investigate. 

They’re starting to be less concerned, but bring weapons just in case because they have a history with witches and it’s never ended well. She lives in a small, oblong wooden house/trailer/shack thing and it’s obvious that she lives the same place she works because as soon as they enter the front doors they can see a set of doors at the back which lead to bedrooms, the kitchen, bathrooms, etc. They are immediately caught off guard, however, by the fact that she is much younger than they expected (She is only 19, they come to find out later) because even with all the questions they asked, no one ever told them that. She seems caught off guard too, seeing their weapons and she seems to gather her own understanding of why they’re there, but she recovers quickly and greets them warmly (But cautiously).

Sam smiles nervously back, but politely, and starts to ask if she’s heard anything about monsters running around here. She immediately bristles and snarls (“Not you too”) and the trio are really confused. Apparently they weren’t the only ones who had heard about it. She starts to ramble on, obviously miffed and upset, and they just stare at her blankly and exchange looks, trying to process they’re hearing until she says something like “Devin must have been really desperate if he hired you guys. Like seriously, two experienced hunters (the Winchesters nonetheless) and an angel. None of them are even 10 yet and if you add all our ages together, we don’t even reach 40.” Now the three are really fucking confused because this wasn’t what they were expecting at all. She continues to talk though and threatens “I’ll kill you all before I let you touch those kids” And now everyone is doing a double take and setting aside their weapons because no one said anything about children. And so they ask her what she’s talking about and now the witch is confused because if you’re not here to kill the kids, then what are you here for?? 

All of a sudden this little kid comes out brandishing a stick that looks like he found it lying on the ground, but he stands fearlessly in front of the witch (who he calls “Ms. Honey”) ready to take on all three of the grown men who could’ve won with their eyes closed. Of course, the witch pulls him back against her bc she’d die for these kids and admonishes him gently. (This is where they find out the kids name is Samuel and hell that hits way too close to home.) She tells Samuel to go back and stay with his sisters (one older, one younger) while she talks to these “nice men” and she pointedly glares at the three bc she’ll still kill them if they even think about it. They notice that he only responds to Samuel (bc that sounds grown up and he has to take cares of his sisters. Dean at some point realizes he would die for this kid to bc he relates way too much to both of them and for fucks sake the kids name is Samuel) So after he leaves, shutting one of the bedroom doors behind him, the four adults finally have a chance to get aquatinted. The witch comments fondly as they watch him go, that Samuel wants to be a witch “just like her” when he gets older, so he can do cool stuff too, and help other people and protect his sisters. She comments that he’s her apprentice, but she’s only taught him basic things, nothing dangerous. In fact, she admits, she literally just a healer because that’s all that she was taught before her mother passed when she was 15 and she had to take over. She only knows a few basic self defense spells, very little about warding and only learned attack spells once she was entrusted with the kids and had to protect them. (Dean does not flirt with the witch because she is 19, yuck, so calm down) 

She tells them the story of how a local hunter named Devin (Oh, they’ve heard that name before) married an angel with out knowing it, was married for 10 years, and had three kids with her before finding out her true nature. Both of their daughters (ages 9 and 4. The brother is the middle child at age 7) are half angel/half human while the boy lucked out and was full human. (Now that I think about it, that doesn’t make any sense but that’s not the point so shut up). So apparently Devin, their dad for crying out loud, found the Nephilims utterly disgraceful and is hellbent on killing them. The mother left them in the care of the town healer before confronting her husband and being slaughtered on the night of their 10th wedding anniversary nonetheless. (This ties into the idea that, from a different point of view, hunters are the real monsters here. This, again, is all too real given the Winchesters history with John’s “A+ parenting” and Jack being a Nephilim) And while this is being explained, one of them is just off to the side doing the math bc if the three kids are ages 9, 7, and 4 and the combined age of the kids and the witch is less than 40 then holy crap this witch is only 19 and she’s had to grow up fast. (Can I draw any more parallels here without being obvious??) 

So, despite the fact that the entire time both groups are dancing around each other with distrust, the boys decide to help out because no way are they gonna let some poor kids be murdered. The witch introduces herself as Beatrice, or Bea (bee) for short because Beatrice is too complicated for the kids to say (and sounds way too grown up anyway) but somehow that got translated into “Ms. Honey” (“Based off the color of my hair and the smell of my shampoo apparently”). The boys figured out the Devin has been hiring other hunters to do his dirty work for him because Bea has her home warded so he can’t enter (I don’t know if that’s an actual thing, but it is now) and the girls are laying low to not draw attention and they’ve been living off the leftovers in the pantry for the past two weeks which is slowly running out. Cas eventually gets sent to check on the children because Bea has no idea how to deal with fledglings and Cas is an angel so maybe he could help?? He would know better than she would at least (Haha he’s probably just as lost she is, he’s a warrior, the leader of an army, not a mother but he’ll do his best.)

The three figure it’s the least they could do, seeing as much damage they have done over the years. So I guess they eventually track down Devin and are like “wtf man?” But Devin is too dead-set on destroying the disgraces that he doesn’t dares to call his kids, and he gets killed bc he deserves it, that racist son of a bitch. And, uhh, happily ever after I suppose because there is already way too much potential angst for something else tragic to happen. Devin dies, because he deserves it, and Bea has her fledglings and her apprentice and she loves them, and the boys go home and its fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! This is my first post on here, so tell me what you think.


End file.
